Mile High Club
The Mile High Club is a location and notable building in Just Cause 2. For the mission, see Mile High Club (mission). Description The Mile High Club is a civilian night-club and brothel which operates directly under an airship. The Club is also a settlement which can be completed, counting towards the game's completion. The club also has a ground base, but it's not a part of the "settlement". There are many advertisement posters for the Club which are distributed and sported by the Public Transportation in Panau. The owner of the club is a young woman named Mama-San Lee, as revealed in the featured mission. She stores information about all the visitors of the club on her computers, including President Panay. Rumour went around Panau that she may also have included "dirty" photos in her archives. The government subsequently heard the rumour and attempted to destroy the club with its own self-destruction bomb. The Airship Located in the North-East-East corner of the map above the Pelaut Archipelago, the Mile High Club is a civilian night-club and brothel, which boasts a bar and dancers. It is guarded by shotgun-wielding bartenders, who can be killed easily. It is a unique area of Panau, as it is located on a luxury airship (a ship-like jet-powered vehicle, suspended in the air by two large balloons). The airship does not actually move in the game, and can therefore only be reached by an aerial vehicle such as Fixed-wing aircraft or a helicopter. Fairly unrealistically, the music can be heard from nearly a kilometer away. There is also an area below the club itself, with some catwalks around an open hole. The self-destruction bomb is placed here. It's supposed to be removed in the featured mission, but oddly, it respawns there when getting there again. See also: Mile High Club (mission). Once on board, the only ways to get off the airship (assuming the access vehicle was destroyed or abandoned), are BASE jumping and the Cassius 192, located at the aft of the ship. The purpose of the Cassius 192 could be a means of quick evacuation of crew and passengers during an emergency. It is almost impossible to land the plane where it is situated, and there is no evidence of a crane, so the plane must have been placed there by a ground based Crane while the airship was closer to, or indeed on, the ground. Oddly enough, the airship has no way of landing, because the engines are the lowest parts. Salty sea water would ruin the engines, so it couldn't land in water either. The Ground Base A few kilometers away, to the north-west, from the airship is a "Mile High Club" ground base. It can be identified by the large white signs which are backlit blue. The ground base has two red Rowlinson K22s, on a helicopter landing pad. This is where the mission, Mile High Club, begins. The ground base has a couple of buildings with the wall-mounted screens that show a woman dancing. There is no road to get to the two Rowlinsons, coming from the front of the entrance, instead the player has to go by foot, or by a very small path to the far left of the base. It is just wide enough to fit a small car, but bigger vehicles need to be left at the front of the base. The ground base is just north of a highway junction. This ground base is not a discoverable settlement, but it has two collectibles around the site. The Rowlinson helicopters appear to be the vehicles used to carry people from the ground base to the club itself. This is very inefficient, because they can carry only one passenger each. Completion Completing the airship does not prevent the mission. *1 Generator. *1 Fuel Depot. *7 Resource Items: **2 Armor parts. **1 Weapon part. **1 Cash stash. **1 Vehicle part. One of the parts is located on a lower deck. The stairs which lead to it are near the plane at the rear of the ship. The ground base has 2 resource items, but these do not affect the completion of the airship. BASE jumping See also: BASE jumping. The airship is one of the highest locations in the game and can be used to gain the "I Believe I can Fly" Achievement/Trophy. It is accomplished by BASE-jumping 1000 meters (1 km). Jumping from the top of the blimps can easily achieve the Achievement/Trophy. Tip: Do not open the parachute until you're close to the ground. Vehicles The airship itself does not move and can not be made to move. *Cassius 192, on the runway at the rear of the deck. Red-marked. *Two red Rowlinson K22 helicopters at the ground base which always spawn unarmed, even when fully upgraded in the Black Market. Green-marked. Music and time *When approaching the Club, the game time will be set to 2:59, or 3:00 am and will remain at this time until you leave the area. *Observing the sun when arriving at the Club will reveal that it moves much faster than it usually would. You will experience sunlight at the Club for little more than two minutes. *The music from the airship can be heard from over a kilometer away. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. *The game is programmed so that the time and music are set/reset when you get to a certain range. Getting there by an Extraction might not cause anything to be reset. It's believed to be because you'll spawn inside range area and don't pass through the range limit, which resets things. *It's possible for the game to remain at an eternal night after being here. This can be fixed by reloading a saved game. * The music can be so quiet that it cannot be heard. *The dancers can sometimes glitch and start vibrating very quickly. * There is a door on the left side of the place with 8 TVs, marked as "1". The ceiling directly above this door lacks hit detection, allowing you to grapple your way through it. You can then explore the lower catwalks and the unreachable parts of the club. Getting out works the same way. You just have to remember where the gap in the invisible wall is. * The Fuel Depot in the back of the airship originally could've been destroyed with one shot on the PS3. That was fixed with an official patch. Trivia *During the Mile High Club (mission), when Razman tells you the military has rigged the club to blow, the club's typical dance music will start again, but it will play an alternative version of the track, which is at a faster tempo and at half a note higher than the original music. This is the only time this happens during the whole game and it is not possible to hear the alternative version again. *The blimps are at least 25 metres high and are actually touching each other. Visibly, there is a small gap where they make contact, but Rico is able to stand on the area and will appear to be in mid-air. *It's possible to walk into the airships large engines, through the fan blades, which is odd, since realistically you would be sucked into the fan and your skin and bones would be instantly obliterated. *"Mile High Club" is a slang term used to describe individuals who have had sex being one mile off the ground (which is generally taken to mean whilst flying in an aircraft, as there are no buildings of this height yet.) *Despite its name, the Club is around one kilometer above the ground, as opposed to a mile (1.6 km). *There are no soldiers here, so if you gain heat the barmen will attack you with shotguns. *There are both male and female dancers on the bars normally. *At high heat levels, if you are near the stern (back end) of the Club, a bartender stationed on a tower may attack you with a Sniper Rifle. *The barmen are less skilled than the Panau military are at fighting, which is evident due to how inaccurate their shots are. *If you look on the PDA map, you can see the blimps in bright white-yellow. **Also on the PDA map it seems to be that the blimps are significantly lower than the lowest parts of the Berawan Besar Mountains. However, its village icon will seem to be above it if seen at a certain angle. *There are two female dancers at the far bow of the ship who can be easily thrown overboard by standing next to the edge and grappling them. *If extracted to this location, you will be placed on top of the blimp. Despite this, vehicles can be dropped onto multiple locations on the ship itself, including the small runway at the aft of the ship. *If you commit acts of violence and get heat which disappears without leaving, the area will be restricted, and you will no longer be welcome. *Panau and San Esperito (Just Cause (1)) both have only one prostitution facility each. The San Esperito one is the "El Volcan", which is located in the crater of an old volcano. Panau has a lot of small bars and clubs and prostitution could also exist at some of these. Similarly the San Esperitian prostitutes can be seen walking the streets of Esperito City at night. *If the Cassius 192 is not taken off fast enough from its runway, the plane will spin around and face towards the club, or drop very fast before the jet engines fire up. This is easy to do, due to the short elevated runway that it is positioned on. *According to the advertisement posters (on buses and taxies), the phone number for the club is 1191-4433. *The TVs and some windows, such as those behind the barmen, can be destroyed with gunfire. They will respawn if you return to the area. *The drinks sold at the club are called Fri, Kroph ''and ''Sunrise Tequila. A bottle of the latter can also be found at Karl Blaine's Residence. *One of the NPC flight paths for the Aeroliner 474 leads it right between the deck and the blimps of the club! There is just enough clearence between the tail fin and the blimp for the plane to make it through without crashing. The only way to see this is to stunt jump onto a departing Aeroliner and "ride" it. The plane will eventually fly through the club if it is on the right flight path. Note that not all Aeroliners fly this path. NPC controlled planes otherwise don't fly near the club. *Before the mission that takes place here, the supposed bomb brought aboard this place by the Panau Military is already on here, albeit with the screen black and in an inactive state. After the mission, this bomb respawns, still with a black screen and definitely inactive. *There are several Modifications that remove the female dancers clothing. *This is the only '''settlement '''that starts with the letter "M". *During the Mile High Club (mission) you will come under fire from 3 of the female dancers. 4 male dancers will also come at you. All are armed with Submachine Guns. This is the only time you will find such enemies. *It is possible to land certain planes on top of the blimp including the mile high clubs own Cassius 192. *In Just Cause 2 Multiplayer, a demolition derby can take place on the blimps. *This is one of the few settlements whose name is not written in Malay or Indonesian. Gallery Mile High Club (evening).jpg|Seen in sunset. Mile High Club (skydiving).png|Seen from above. Mile High Club (logo).png|The logo. Mile High Club in sunlight.jpg|Seen from a Pell Silverbolt 6. Mile High Club (dancers).png|Two female strippers in the front part of the airship. Bartender.jpg|One of the armed bartenders present at the club. Inside Mile High Club.jpg Mile High Club seen from a Rowlinson K22.jpg|As seen from a Rowlinson K22. Mile High Club shelf.jpg|The assortment in the bar. Glitched UH-10 Chippewa.JPG|A glitched UH-10 Chippewa at the back. Mile High Club guards.JPG|The barmen armed with Shotguns here. Mile High Club bomb mount.JPG|The bomb mount for the bomb after the mission that takes place here. Videos ﻿ Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Companies Category:Notable Buildings Category:Just Cause 2: Settlements marked as Villages Category:Featured Articles